Caught up in Love
by Musicals4eva101
Summary: It's new term at Anubis, and things are changing for Mara. But is change a good thing or a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is a Jara story :) I love them. End of story. I would really appreciate some comments on what other couples you want though. It starts out Fabina, and Amfie but these are both open to change.**

Mara laid her head against the cool car window, watching the autumn leaves swirl downward. A grin crossed her face as she spotted a weathered old red brick building with vines hanging down from the iron frame windows. She was finally home, back at Anubis House. Mara could not wait to see everyone! She wondered if anyone had changed drastically. She couldn't wait to see Mick, her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in a month! She'd visited him and called him but he'd gone away to sports camp in London for summer training and it had been harder to get in touch with him there.

The family mini-van came to an abrupt stop, making Mara fly forward. She rolled her eyes; her dad couldn't drive to save his life. She shot him a glare as if to say, "I can't believe you!"

"No trouble this year right Mars Bars?" Her father joked using his nickname for her. He knew she never caused trouble of any kind.

"Of course Dad." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and opening the car door. Her dad came around to help her get her two huge bags out of the trunk.

"Don't study to much." He said as they embraced one more time. Mara sighed, her dad was an athlete and she hadn't exactly gotten the athletic gene. He couldn't understand why she'd rather read a good book then go for a run. That was his problem.

"Bye Dad!" She said trying to usher him back to the car.

"Oh fine, I know when I'm not wanted!" He said backing up towards the car "Are you sure you don't need any help getting settled."

"Positive!" She assured him. It would be so embarrassing for her to have her dad help her get settled! "Now go before mum get's worried!"

"All right, all right!" He said holding his hands up in defeat. "Goodbye Mara."

"Bye Dad." She said with a small smile. "I'll call you once I'm settled in."

She watched him drive off before turning and staring up at Anubis house. She shook her head when she remembered all that had happened last term! Prom, Joy, Mick, becoming the class representative! It had been a great year. She could only hoped that this one would be just as good.

She made her way up the stairs and opened the large wooden doors to the boarding school. Inside a familiar sight of the main hall greeted her. She had missed Anubis a lot.

"Mara!" She heard an excited high-pitched voice from the living room. She looked over to see Amber running towards her arms open wide. After Mara had started dating Mick, Amber had become very upset and hadn't talked to Mara for the rest of the term. Now that she was dating Alfie she seemed much less upset with Mara.

She felt Amber's tiny arms wrap around her neck in a huge hug. Mara hugged her back letting the perfume wash over her; she'd missed friendly Amber.

"Oh I've missed you soooooo much!" Amber said jumping up and down. "I had the most amaaazing summer! And I think I've gotten even prettier! What do you think?" Amber asked, twirling around. Her silky golden hair whipped around looking perfect as ever. Mara had always been jealous of her; she was the perfect looking girl. The only problem was she was incredibly thick. It didn't really matter anymore though, Mara was just glad to have her as a friend again.

"Of course you have!" Mara said giving her a warm smile. "You look gorgeous!"

"Oh really? Thanks!" She said "Well I've got to go... later!" And with that she ran off. Mara stood there frozen for a moment from al the pep and girlyness that Amber had just shocked her with. She'd forgotten how peppy and excited Amber always was.

Everyone else was probably unpacking and getting settled Mara decided and began lugging her two huge suit cases upstairs. Mara was a petite person and was not very strong so dragging the bags up the stairs was quiet difficult. She'd almost reached the top of the stairs when she heard a cough. She looked up. There stood Jerome Clarke, 6'2 with icy blue eyes and perfectly tousled blonde hair. Mara gave him a small smile.

"Hello Jerome." Mara said a little nervously. Last term had been a little rocky for them. In the beginning Jerome had just treated her like he treated everyone else, with no respect whatsoever. Then Mick left for training and he'd changed! He'd nominated her for Student Rep. and told her about his family problems. He'd even asked her out to lunch once, as a date and she'd said no, because of Mick of course.

"You're blocking the stairway Jaffray." He said in a monotone voice, shaking his head. He gave her a quick up and down scan.

"You could help?" Mara asked sighing and standing up more straightly. She shifted uncomfortably at his gaze, which made Jerome smirk. Jerome would Mara to be peculiar and a challenge. He liked challenges though.

"Could being the operative word here." Jerome said raising his eyebrows. Mara rolled her eyes pretending like she didn't care. Jerome could tell she did though. He knew Mara wasn't a very confident person and was very easily taken advantage of. After all she was dating Mick, nice as he may seem to her Jerome knew his ways.

"All right, well if you move I'll be out of your way in a few seconds." She said in a determined voice trying to pick up one of the bags and move past Jerome. Jerome watched amused as the tiny girl struggled with a bag that probably weighed twice as much as she did. She managed to get both bags to the top of the stairs where unfortunately for her, one of the bags ripped open and her stuff went toppling all over the floor. Shirts, pajamas and books poured out of her overly full suitcase. Mara blushed scarlet and hurried to pick up her things.

"Well done." Jerome said with a slight laugh giving her a round of applause. He then groaned for no real reason and then bent down to help her pick up her things.

"Jerome you really don't have to help! You'll probably just-" Mara said scurrying to pick everything up. As she turned around she saw one of the most horrifying things she'd ever seen in her life. Jerome Clarke was holding one of her bras. A shriek of alarm escaped Mara's mouth.

"Ah ha! Well what's this?" Jerome asked laughing and holding up her silky white bra by the straps and admiring it with a grin. Mara's mouth fell open, and her eyes went wide as a deer caught in a headlight. Her immediate reaction was to grab it for him, which she tried but he knew she would and moved it before she could holding it to high for her to reach.

"Jerome Clarke you give it back right now or I'll... I'll..." She said frazzled.

"Hmm I quiet like it! Mind if I keep it?" He said holding it up to his chest and smirking "It is rather small though..."

"Jerome!" She whined, sounding like a little kid who wasn't getting their way. She was half annoyed, and half frightened that he would keep it and show Alfie! "I demand you give it back!" She tried to sound affirmative. He was so intimidating though that she immediately shrunk back when he looked down at her.

"Oh calm down Mara!" He said tossing it back to her, his smile fading. She clutched the silk bra with relief and quickly burying it into her bag. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Jerome would probably torment her about it for the next few days non-stop, no doubt he'd tell Alfie. "I see you still haven't learned to have fun." He said in a bored voice.

Mara looked down biting her lip as she zipped up the suitcase, carefully setting it upright. "Being humiliated isn't really what I call fun." She said quietly.

"Mara! Relax!" Jerome teased and then exclaimed. "You haven't changed at all!" Jerome was lying when he said this. She'd gotten even more beautiful over the summer. He gazed down, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Neither have you!" She rebutted crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. It was silent for a moment. They just stared at each other her dark eyes into his arctic blue ones. Jerome subconsciously licked his lips. She broke the gaze first looking away. After a few more seconds he looked away as well.

"I'll see you at supper Jaffray." And with that he pushed past her walking quickly downstairs and out of Mara's vision.

"UGH!" Mara groaned loudly. She began angrily stomped, dragging her bags to hers and Patricia's room. Jerome could really get under her skins sometimes. He had no limits! She opened the door and then turned around to drag her bags in.

"I'm so mad Patricia! Jerome is honestly the most..." She stopped at the sight she saw. On one side of the room was Patricia, already unpacked. She lived close by so it wasn't a surprise to Mara that she'd gotten to Anubis House to unpack before everyone got there. Her hair was darker and she of course wore all black. On the other side of the room however was Joy unpacking her things into where Mara had slept last year. She tilted her head to the side confused. "Oh... um... hi Joy." Mara muttered not sure what to say

Joy and Patricia exchanged an awkward glance and seemed to be apologizing even though they hadn't even said anything yet.

"Hello Mara!" Joy said giving Mara a fake sweet smile. "How are you?"

"I'm... fine... I'm glad you're back?" Mara wasn't sure why she'd phrased it as a question. Maybe because she wasn't sure she wanted Joy back, or at least not back in _her_ room, on _her_ bed! "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Well yes Mara." Patricia said looking down. "You know how me a Joy were roommates before she left?" Mara nodded. "Well now that she's back we're going to be roommates again! Don't take it personally or anything though!"

Mara stood there shocked for a moment. Was she really being kicked out of her own room? Where was she supposed to sleep now?

"Right... well where am I supposed to live?" Mara asked with more attitude then intended, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes well we were thinking the attic maybe? Trudy's made it up all nice and it doesn't seem that bad actually!" Patricia said. Mara opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again not sure what to say. The attic was horrible! And she'd be all alone. She wanted it to be like last year where she shared with Patricia and there were no problems!

"You're joking!" Mara said angrily. "The attic? You can't be serious."

"Mara I'm sorry! I really truly am! We thought you'd understand though!" Patricia said in a very honest voice. "But you know how Joy and I am! We can hardly be apart for ten minutes! Last year was so hard and now we really need to be together!"

Mara nodded. Her and Joy were extremely close. It was usually annoying to be around them when they were together. And Mara had felt bad for Patricia when Joy had mysteriously disappeared! It had been really hard for Patricia and she'd spent the majority of the year mopping about it. Mara closed her eyes and nodded. She'd be the better friend and let Patricia and Joy stay together with no protest.

"I'll see you at supper then." Mara said turning around and beginning to drag her bags out of the room with her.

"Thanks so much Mara! You're the best!" Patricia yelled behind her. If Mara and Patricia were in opposite positions, Patricia would have protested and yelled and called Mara the worst friend ever. But Mara couldn't do that! She wasn't tough enough to stand up for what she wanted. She was passive and had to deal with the fact that she never got what she really wanted.

She made her way past Amber and Nina's room. Nina sat on a colorful rug laughing about something that Amber had just said, while Amber sat on her bed doing her nails and stating random beauty facts. Mara stopped and stared for a few seconds jealous of their friendship. Nina saw her staring and waved, Mara waved back and then turned to continue down the hallway. Nina and Mara weren't very good friends, Mara had nothing against Nina but Nina had started a very exclusive club with Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and kind of Jerome. Mara was never invited to be part of the group.

Mara finally made her way to the attic door. She slowly reached for the knob and twisted it. The door opened with a creak. Mara slowly walked up the stairs carefully watching her surroundings for any ghosts or whatever could be up there. It looked fine as far as she could tell.

The walls were dirty, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. There was a nice stain glass window, where the light poured in. Trudy had set up a cot bed for Mara and cleaned the floor so it wasn't too dusty. Mara sat down on the cot and crossed her legs examining the room. It could be nice she decided. She could fix it up to look like normal rooms, hang posters, paint. But she'd still be alone. She sighed and began unpacking her suitcases into a near by drawer. There were so many random artifacts up in the attic. Mara looked at a serious of different things like a painting of a young woman that looked very similar to Nina. Maybe this is where they were always sneaking off to! Then they'd have to include her in their group!

Once Mara had gotten a little bit more settled she decided to look for Mick. Maybe he could make her feel better. So far the day had not turned out as planned. She went downstairs to the boy's dormitories. She made sure to not be seen by Jerome and Alfie, and went straight to Fabian and Micks room.

Their room was already a mess. Clothes were all over the floor. Mick's sports gear was all over the place but he was nowhere to be seen. Fabian sat on his bed with his guitar strumming slowly. Mara knocked on the door.

"Hello Fabian," She said taking a few tentative steps into the room.

"Oh Mara!" He said looking up, setting his guitar besides him. "Have a good holiday?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Yes. I visited Nina and her Gran in America!" Fabian said with a smile, remembering the summer.

"I'm so surprised." Mara said laughing. Last term it had been so obvious that they liked each other it was annoying! It had taken a push from the rest of the people in house to tell them that they had to date.

"Looking for Mick?" He asked obviously wondering her true intention for visiting him. Mara and Fabian didn't really talk too much but they were always friendly. Mara nodded. "He went out for a run. He said for me to tell you if you came by and I quote 'Missed you babe, See you at supper.'" Mara smiled at Fabians imitation of Mick.

"Thanks Fabian!" She said and quickly hurried out of the room. She made her way back upstairs to her new. She began setting up pictures and posters. She decided to paint it a light purple. Maybe she could get Trudy to run to the hardware store for her. She heard a noise coming from the foot of the stairs and then Nina, Fabian and Amber talking.

"Sarah said it wasn't over! She said it was just beginning!" Nina said sounding worried.

"What does that mean though? What more secrets can there be?" Fabian wondered as they reached the top of the stairs. Once they realized that Mara was up there they stopped. All of them looked completely suspicious and worried.

"Mara? What are you like doing here?" Amber asked starting to nervously play with her hair.

"I kind of live up here now. Patricia and Joy are rooming together so I'll be up here if you ever need me." Mara said with a smile. "Who's Sarah?"

"Oh no one! Really no one!" Nina said quickly. To quickly. Nina was a horrible liar. It was so easy to tell when she was lying. Nina looked around the room for the artifacts that Mara had put away. She needed them to find out what Sarah meant! People could be in danger if it really wasn't over.

"Really?" Mara said. They were still keeping secrets huh? Mara decided to let it go this time. They all looked scared out of their minds and Mara wasn't cruel. "Did you need something?"

"Oh no... Just came to say hi..." Nina said.

"Why did Amber ask me why I was up here then?" Mara questioned raising her eyebrows. Mara wasn't going to let them go that easy. She was smart, and she knew it.

"I forgot." Amber suggested. They all looked down knowing that they couldn't fool her.

"Right." Mara said, letting them know that she didn't believe them at all.

"Trudy said supper will be ready in 5 minutes." Fabian informed her changing the subject. "Mick is downstairs."

"Really!" Mara said excitedly jumping up. They exchanged glances. "Let's go then!"

"I guess so." Nina said seeming a little bit annoyed. Mara waited for them to lead the way, she didn't want any of them snooping around in her room. Obviously there was something up and she would figure it out. Eventually she would find out.

The walk down was very quiet. They were keeping a lot of secrets. And they weren't doing a very good job of hiding it. When they reached the kitchen the smell of spaghetti and freshly baked bread overwhelmed her. Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Joy and Mitch were in the kitchen talking.

"I ran a six minute mile just now. I can eat as much as I want!" Mara heard the voice of her boyfriend from the counter. He was eating of course.

"Oh I'm so impressed." Joy said sarcastically walking over to the table followed by Patricia.

"Mick!" Mara exclaimed and ran towards him to give him a hug. He turned around to face her beaming. Mick was most peoples dream guy, cute, athletic and thoughtful. His blond Bieber cut and always smiling blue eyes greeted her, welcoming her home.

"Mara I missed you!" He said as her arms wrapped around his neck. It felt so normal being around him, like they'd never been apart. After a few seconds they split and stared at each other. He was so attractive; he could have any girl in school if he wanted. But he wanted her. Then they kissed. It was a small but affectionate kiss that left Mara content with everything.

"Get a room you two." Jerome said maliciously walking past them purposely bumping into Mick. Mara pursed her lips to stop herself from saying something that would make the situation worse.

"Bug off Jerome." Mick spat. "Mind your own bees-wax!" Jerome held his hands up in defeat but laughed as he walked over to the table and took a seat. Jerome thought Mick was thick. Mara appreciated that Mick was standing up for her but sometimes she just wished he could let it go. He and Jerome didn't really get along very well, Jerome was always joking and Mick was sensitive to that kind of thing.

Mick led Mara to the table and took a seat. Mara slid into the seat next to him and in between Jerome. **(A.N Mara is almost always sitting next to Jerome in the show!) ** Trudy served supper, where as per usual a food fight between Jerome and Alfie occurred, getting pasta sauce in Mara's hair and noodles on Amber's designer cardigan. Amber stormed out with Alfie following her out like a lost puppy, apologizing over and over again. Nina screamed at Jerome while Fabian calmed her down, Joy and Patricia sat there laughing because they were they only once not his until Jerome flicked some spaghetti at them which caused them to break out it to a full scale food fight. Red sauce stained the walls and garlic bread was all over the ground.

Mick grabbed Mara's hand and yanked her into the hallway. Everyone was screaming at each other and laughing, while Trudy was trying to calm them down.

"Quit it Jerome!" Joy screamed. "This is so gross!"

"Lovelies calm down! I don't want to clean all this up!" Trudy said in a soothing voice from the kitchen. Poor Trudy would end up cleaning everything up.

"What a mess!" Mick said grinning, planting his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. Mara nodded looking up at him admiringly. He ran his fingers through her hair,

"You've got pasta sauce in you hair."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Mara apologized looking down in distress.

"Sorry for what?" Mick chuckled. "You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Sorry!" Mara apologized again.

"Mara you're saying sorry... for being sorry? You're ridiculous." It was quiet for a few seconds. Mick leaned in to kiss her. Mara stood waiting. Their lips finally touched. His lips were warm and soft. Mara closed her eyes completely comfortable. It felt so natural. She giggled, as she pulled apart.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered.

"Yeah." Mick replied flashing her a perfect smile. That wasn't really the answer she was looking for she decided not to comment though. They'd fought enough last year, and Mara knew that with Mick in an argument he was always right.

The rest of the night they spent talking and laughing in the living room. They mostly talked about what they'd done that summer but also about what they thought about what would happen this school year. Mick told her all about his summer training camp, Mara agreed to help him train, like she had last year. Of course Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Jerome were nowhere to be found. Joy had only been back for a day and she was already part of their cult. Mara couldn't believe they were already having club meetings.

They had to go upstairs at 9:45 so that they would have time to get ready for bed before Victor dropped his infamous pin. Mick gave Mara a goodnight kiss before making his way to his room. Mara headed upstairs to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, combing her hair and put on her pajamas.

"Mara please feel free to sleepover anytime you want! Patricia feels really bad… and so do I!" Joy told her in the bathroom while washing her face. "And I'm really sorry for stealing your room and Patricia! No hard feelings?"

"Thanks Joy. It's fine. No hard feelings." Mara had said not meaning it one hundred percent but appreciating the apology. Truth was Mara had missed Joy, but she had liked becoming better friends with Patricia too. Joy's homecoming was bitter sweet, because she knew that Patricia and Joy would always be closer then her and Patricia.

"Yes really Mara! Me and Nina would love for you to come over sometime!" Amber said. _Nina and I _Mara corrected in her head but didn't say anything. She did not want Amber hating her ever again!

"It's ten o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely! And then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." Victor said sounding as menacing as ever.

"Did you see Mara and that Meathead earlier?" Jerome bitterly asked Alfie before bed in the privacy of their room.

"Yes!" Alfie replied, nodding with a clueless smile. Jerome perked up looking at Alfie curiously wondering what he was so happy about, "Mara's looking fine this year!"

Jerome rolled his eyes throwing his deodorant at Alfie, which hit him square in the chest. He was sick of Mara. That was a lie. He wasn't sick of her, he was sick of wanting her. He wanted to be over her, and he couldn't stand seeing her with _him_.

How did Alfie have a girlfriend and not him? He was attractive and seductive... wasn't he? That's what he wanted to believe at least. He could also be a jerk sometimes and sometimes he acted like he didn't care when he really did. Alfie was a complete nut-ball and he had a beautiful (and complete idiot) girlfriend. It wasn't fair!

"Ow! Dude? What was that?" Alfie asked rubbing his chest where the deodorant had hit him.

"Sorry." Jerome responded with no emotion.

In the room next-door Mick and Fabian were getting ready for bed.

"So you and Nina are getting serious?" Mick asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah I guess we are." Fabian said pausing from getting ready and smiling remembering Nina. Not as if he could forget her. He liked her so much. He couldn't believe that last year they'd been a "will they, won't they" couple. He couldn't imagine life without her. "So are you and Mara though!"

"Hmmm... Mara..." Mick said nodding. His girlfriend was beautiful and smart, and he didn't think he could want anything more.

"We better get to sleep. I haven't gotten up earlier then 10 a.m in about 3 months.," the always-sensible Fabian decided.

"Good idea mate." Mick agreed. "See you in the morning then."

And with that the pin dropped to the floor and all was quiet in Anubis House. Victor smiled an evil grin. This year his plan would not fail, and the rodents that the other teacher called students would not stop him. At least Rufus Zeno was out of the picture he thought smirking with pleasure. And with that he stocked out to the basement to continue his experiments.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I know it took me a while to update but as you can see a like writing really long chapters! This chapter was going on ten pages so I decided to split it and I'll try to post the next one ASAP! I hope you like it though! Okay big question here, **_**Fabina**_** or **_**Foy**_**! This chapter has hints of both but I really want to know what you want! Also do you like Alfie and Amber together? And who should Patricia end up with (can't be Jerome) **

Mara adjusted her printed shoulder bag on her slender shoulder blades the next morning walking with Mick around the freshly manicured quad of the Anubis school. She wore her school uniform skirt, a polo, and a pair of black oxford shoes.

Mara couldn't wait to start school again. She walked into the main hallway taking Micks hand. The whole Anubis House had the same class schedule, History was first period. Mick was never very good at school itself and sighed while taking an empty seat, unlike Mara who excelled in every academic class and happily took her seat next to Patricia.

The attractive Jason Winkler strode into the room setting his bag down on his desk and beginning to write some things on the chalkboard. Apparently Mr. Winkler was now the full time history professor. He also was going to continue to teach drama, which was most people's favorite class. Patricia frowned when he walked in. She was still mad at him for switching sides and betraying her.

"So I guess we won't be sneaking up to the attic every night." Nina said walking into the class with Fabian.

"I suppose not now that Mara's living up there. Do you suppose Victor knows? I mean do you think he's got all the stuff left up there? The portrait?" Fabian asked, making sure to lower his voice so that Mr. Winkler wouldn't hear.

"I don't know! I hope not though!" Nina said worriedly. She took a seat next to Amber as the bell rang.

"Welcome back class." Mr. Winkler said with a warm voice. Nina, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Fabian all gave each other glances. "This year we are going to learn a lot of different things and you guys should all be very excited."

"Oh yes I can't wait!" Said Jerome sarcastically. The class laughed, Mr. Winkler paused seeming a little annoyed.

"Anyway this year we'll be diving deeper into what we started last year." Mr. Winkler continued. Nina raised her hand, Mr. Winkler motioned to her with his hand seeming to not really care what she said.

"Isn't the purpose of a new term is to learn new things." Nina asked. A few murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"Yes but some people do not know what we studied last term so I thought it might be good to review it for... these people." Mr. Winkler said. Everyone turned to stare at Joy in one swift motion. She was the only person who missed her last term, Mara still didn't really know why Joy had left and neither did Mick. Joy looked uncomfortable and squirmed a little bit. "Right well this term we will be learning about..."

"So Jerome I was thinking that we should pull our first big prank of the year! I was thinking we could…" Alfie started whispering to Jerome. Jerome wasn't paying attention though

Jerome watched as Mara fervently took notes on whatever Mr. Winkler was talking about. She was so distracting! The way she bit the back of her pen between notes and how she played with her hair while writing drove him mad. He caught himself smiling a little and forced himself to stop.

"Jerome? Earth to Jerome?" Alfie whispered waving his hand in front of Jerome's face to get his attention.

"Huh?" Jerome asked flickering his eyes away from Mara.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" Alfie squinted his dark brown eyes at him.

"Not even a little." Jerome admitted.

"I said that I think we need to pull our first major prank of the year!" Alfie said seeming proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

"You're completely right!" Jerome said excitedly, forgetting all about Mara for a few seconds. "We'll make plans after class." Inside his head the gears were turning wondering who their first victim would be.

Mara turned around annoyed and hissed "Would you two please be quiet! Some of us want to learn!"

"Mara some of us have lives." Alfie complained.

"You won't be able to get a job if you don't get good grades in school." Patricia said joining the argument taking Mara's side. "Getting good grades in school involves listening. So please shut it Alfie!"

"Who needs history? Right Jerome!" Alfie asked looking for Jerome to back him up, Jerome looked the other way to show he didn't care who won. Patricia laughed and high fived Mara.

"Patricia, Mara, and Alfie do you have something to share with the class!" Mr. Winkler said. They all shook their heads and looked around pretending they were innocent. "Okay then please pay attention."

"Yes Mr. Winkler." Mara and Alfie said in unison.

"Thanks a lot Alfie!" Patricia snapped. The class bubbled up in laughter.

"Yeah thanks a lot Alfie! For interrupting the class! Some of us were listening passionately to Mr. Winkler!" Jerome commented.

"Yeah right Jerome! What were we just talking about?" Mr. Winkler said laughing. He payed attention to his students and knew how they acted in class. Mara was studious and always was the top student. She ruined the grading curve for the other students. Mick tried hard but never got the grades he obviously wanted. He was to sports minded for that. Jerome and Alfie didn't pay attention in class at all but somehow always managed to slide with good grades. Jerome was actually very smart, but he pretended to not care.

"Um..." Jerome thought. "History"

"So clever Jerome! So very clever." Mr. Winkler said not sounding at all amused. Jerome glared at Mr. Winkler. Didn't he know what Jerome knew! What he could expose! "Back to what we were talking about which was the similarities between Egyptian, Greek and Roman mythology..."

The class ended and everyone filed out of the class as quickly as possible for break. Fabian looked around anxiously for Nina. He finally spotted her light brown wavy hair a few feet away talking to Amber. He ran up to them.

"Hey Fabian!" Amber smiled. "What's up? Any Sibuna news? Is Sarah back from the dead? Is someone going to disappear again? Oh my gosh this is just to much!"

"Amber calm down!" Nina said looking at her like she was crazy. "Breathe!" Amber took a deep breathe. "What were saying Fabian?"

"No news or anything like what you just said Amber but Mara and Jerome are on chores tonight so-" He started.

"So we can sneak up to Mara's room and check it out! That's brilliant Fabian" Nina interrupted him. She tended to do that a lot. Fabian didn't mind though. He nodded.

"What do you think?" Fabian asked. "Should we go?"

"I say we do it. There's might be something up there we missed last year." Nina agreed. They all nodded in agreement. Amber realizing that Fabian and Nina wanted to talk to each other alone made a move to leave.

"I've got to go find Alfie and make him take me out for a picnic. You know how I love picnics! Don't make any Sibuna decisions without me! Bye!" She said leaving quickly. She had been the first one to notice the chemistry between Fabian and was determined to help them work out.

Nina and Fabian waited until Amber was out of earshot to talk. Fabian took Nina's hand prepared to say something before Nina interrupted him again.

"I feel kind of bad sneaking into Mara's room! What if her and Mick walk into the room! "Should we tell Alfie and Jerome? Oh and Patricia! I mean I guess Amber will probably tell Alfie but-" Nina babbled talking very fast. Fabian shook his head laughing at his girlfriend. He liked her so much.

"Nina slow down!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let's stop worrying about Mara and Mick and Patricia and anyone else in Anubis house. Let's only worry about Fabina for a while." He said with a playful grin.

Nina laughed flicking her long hair off her shoulders and furrowing her perfectly arched eyebrows. "What's Fabina?"

"Fabian and Nina."

She nodded slowly understanding and giggled. "Clever"

"That's what they tell me." Fabian responded with a smile.

Joy watched in the distance her stomach turning. She couldn't stand seeing Nina with Fabian. If she wasn't dating Fabian, Joy and Nina could have been great friends, but she liked Fabian a lot. He treated her different now. Nina didn't even really acknowledge her.

"You need to talk to him." Patricia advised.

"Maybe." Joy said closing her eyes trying to close him out of her life. He liked Nina so much. That was blatantly obvious.

The bell rang for their second class. Biology with Mr. Sweet. Then French with Mrs. Andrews where they had a French review quiz.

"Hey babe." Mick said after class wrapping his arm around her waist. Mara blushed, she couldn't help it. It wasn't that she was embarrassed it was more that she was still shocked that Mick was her boyfriend. "Wasn't that French quiz hard!"

"Yeah." Mara lied. She'd found it to be very easy.

"Anyway what do you think about a training session a little later?" Mick decided turning to face her.

"Yeah sure! We'll have to see if that summer training camp helped at all!" Playfully pushing his arm. She giggled like a little girl seeing Taylor Lautners abs when she felt his biceps.

"Okay after school meet me at the field?"

"Yeah! Sure! Can't wait!" She nodded agreeing to his plan as they made their way to the drama room.

When they reached the drama room Mara took a seat next to Joy and Patricia who were talking about the newest rom-com they wanted to watch.

"Want to watch with us Mara?" Joy asked "After class?"

"Oh maybe next time! I'm training with Mick!" She apologized. She kind of wanted to watch with them but she knew how important training was to Mick.

"Wow you and Mick are getting serious!" Joy commented nudging Mara a little bit and smiling.

"Yeah I guess we are." Mara allowed the idea to sink in.

"Well next time for sure Mara!" Patricia encouraged. "I do miss you! How's the attic?"

"It's alright. It still needs some work but I'm going to ask Trudy for some help... it has the prettiest stain glass window though! At sunrise and sunset it just glows and it's truly amazing!" Mara explained.

"If you need any help, Joy and I could help." Patricia suggested. Joy nodded smiling

"Yeah... sure. Thanks!"

"All right, all right class settle down! Settle down!" Mr. Winkler said walking into the room and getting up onto the stage. "This year we're going to do another play, haven't picked out which one but I'd love your suggestions at a later time. Um right now we're going to start up with some charades, to get warmed up. Nina you first!"

After drama was over there was health where the class was learning about skin cancer and the importance of sunscreen with Ms. Robinson and there was Math, which was a very easy class because the teacher was ancient, deaf and blind and didn't care what the class was doing.

After that the day was over. Mara went back to Anubis house to change out of her uniform and changed into a light green and purple skirt with a black tank top and blue sweater. She checked the mirror to make sure her hair was all right and then headed to the sports field to meet Mick.

"Hey babe!" Mick greeted her kissing her head.

"Hullo!" Mara said embracing his torso. "Now let's get to work! If you're going to eat the way you did last night you better be prepared to work for it."

"Yes captain Mara!" Mick said pretending to salute her and then grinning. Mara brought out her stopwatch and gestured for him to go. Mick began his laps. They trained until super time, when Trudy called them in. Mick had done quiet well; the camp had really helped him. He'd surpassed his past times by a lot. Mara was proud of him and told him over and over again while he basked in the glory.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. It took me a billion and one years to write this chapter and I'm so so so so so so sorry. Anyway this story is now officially Fabina, Amfie, and of course Jara! I'm currently reading the Red Pyramid to learn more about Egyptian mythology so that's why I may take a while, because I'm still learning :) Many Jara moments and Fabina. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and it's really long and I'm sorry and Jara is the best and yeah! Oh yeah and the end of the chapter is HORRIBLE! I didn't really feel like going over it again... sorry :( I thought I should probably just post it though... **

Suppertime again at Anubis house. Trudy served chicken potpie, one of her house specialties. Mara couldn't believe that they'd survived a few days without Trudy last term, when Victor had fired her. Everyone loved Trudy. She was potentially their mother. She could literally help them through any problem.

Luckily there was no food fight because everyone actually wanted to eat their meal. The dinnertime topics varied greatly. Amber announced that she was planning a party because she'd gotten a new dress that she claimed she looked "totally gorgeous in and needed to wear". Alfie told them about his newest alien find, which everyone laughed about much to his dismay.

"It's real guys!" Alfie said desperately looking frantically around the table for support from someone. "I know it is!"

"Boo I think it would be best if you stopped talking about aliens." Amber said quietly.

"Oh all right." Alfie agreed.

Victor walked into the kitchen looking for something about halfway through the meal. "Hello rode- I mean children" Victor said nastily. Joy turned away trying to ignore Victor. She didn't want to think about last term and how someone could have died because of Victor! "I want you all to go to bed early tonight. I have work to be done!" The kids all nodded and went back to their meal as Victor staggered off not finding what he was looking for.

"Mara and... Jerome! You're on chores tonight." Trudy announced walking in to the dining room and checking the chores list. Mara got up from her seat immediately, and headed towards the kitchen. Chores for tonight included doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen and dinner table. Unfortunately chicken potpie was one of the messiest meals served at the house, nobody wanted chores on chicken potpie night but Mara saw it best to just get it over with.

Nina, Fabian and Amber quickly excused themselves and headed upstairs carefully avoiding making any noise and making sure that Victor wasn't around. They'd informed Alfie and Jerome earlier so Jerome knew that he had to stall Mara so she wouldn't go upstairs before they were out of the room. Alfie was stationed in the living room just in case Jerome needed back up. They hadn't told Patricia and Joy simply because they hadn't seemed interested. Mick had gone out for another run to work of the food he'd just practically inhaled so really as long as Mara didn't go upstairs they were okay.

"Why do you think we have to go to bed early?" Fabian asked quietly as they opened the door to the attic and taking a few steps up the stairs.

"I don't know! I wonder what Victors up to!" Nina wondered looking around to make sure no one else was around to hear their conversation.

"I say we follow him!" Amber volunteered the idea trying to sound intelligent.

"That may be a good idea Amber. I mean if it's really not over like Sarah said, Victor might be up to something!" Nina agreed. Nina knew that Amber tried really hard but sometimes her ideas were a little off. Luckily this time she hadn't suggested anything outrageous like she had in the past.

"After bed then?" Fabian asked as they ascended up the stairs going one by one in single file. Fabian led making sure that Nina would be safe.

"Sure. To the basement probably." Nina decided.

"Probably" Fabian said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Downstairs Mara was bringing the plates into the kitchen to clean while Jerome sat in the dining room pretending to read but really just watching Mara walk back and forth. She was struggling to carry all the plates into the kitchen and glared at him.

"Are you going to help me?" Mara finally wondered aloud.

"Help you what?" Jerome asked looking up at her pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Jerome it's all turn for chores!" Mara scolded. "You know that! Now come help me before I call Trudy and you get in trouble!"

"Oh I'm so scared of Trudy!" Jerome teased but got up to help her anyway, grabbing a few plates and brining them into the kitchen. He intentionally knocked into Mara who was heading back to the dining room on his way there, their bodies skimmed over each other, giving Jerome goose bumps.

Mara scoffed, taken aback at the move Jerome had just pulled. "Don't do that!" She warned

"Do what?" Jerome asked trying to play innocent.

"That move was deliberate!" She accused.

"I was deliberately trying to... move around you to get to the sink!" Jerome argued.

"Yeah right." Mara muttered bringing the last of the plates into the kitchen where Jerome had already started to wash the dishes. Once he was done she passed him another plate which he began to scrape the leftover scraps into the sink very slowly trying to stall her to give the others enough time to get in and out of Mara's room.

"Give me that! What are you doing? At the rate you're going we're never going to finish!" Mara said reaching to grab the plate and spoon from Jerome. He held it high above his head so that she couldn't reach it. Mara jumped for it a few times but she knew she had no chance.

"No fair! Just because you're freakishly tall doesn't mean you can just go around flaunting it!"

"Flaunt?" He felt a smile creep across his face instantly, her face was almost infectious.

"Yes flaunt is a word. Very good Jerome." Mara teased. She then got up on her tiptoes trying to reach for the plate. She jumped up letting out a noise of frustration when she couldn't reach it. She kept trying though.

"I like this position." Jerome said finally in a velvety voice a smug grin edging across his face. Mara realized her body was pressed up against his, their faces were just inches apart. She jumped back, her heart pounding. When she backed up she knocked over a glass, which shattered as it hit the floor. She covered her mouth in shock as Jerome laughed at her expense. She blushed and threw a rag at Jerome who easily caught it and continued to try and clean up the mess. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Jaffray." Jerome said laughing.

"Sometimes Jerome you're absolutely unbelievable!" Mara told him trying to sound angry but really just feeling confused. What was Jerome doing?

"Why thank you!" Jerome said sounding like he was accepting an award. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do. All he knew is that he liked Mara. Too much. Now all he had to do was sweep her off her feet.

"Cocky much?" Mara questioned.

"Very much." He assured her. Mara let out an overly dramatic sigh.

"Let's just finish the dishes."

"All right, all right." Jerome agreed. "I'll wash you dry."

"All right." Mara agreed.

Back upstairs Fabian, Nina and Amber were still looking for the artifacts. Earlier that morning Mara had packed them up and put them in a box and put them under her bed.

"I found it! I think I found it!" Nina announced pulling out the box from under the bed.

"Good job Neens!" Amber congratulated.

"Open it up!" Fabian urged. Nina did as she was told and opened up the box up.

A few awkward minutes went by in the kitchen. Mara felt like the kitchen was getting smaller and smaller. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you yesterday." Mara said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Jerome agreed.

"How was you're summer?" Mara asked trying to make small talk and passing him another plate.

"Lame." Jerome responded cleaning the last plate, scrubbing it with the sponge till it was absolutely perfect.

"Really?" Mara questioned. "Why?"

Jerome didn't answer for a few seconds, pausing from his work and Mara immediately knew why, it was about his parents. Last term Jerome had told Mara about his parents and how they didn't really pay attention to him or love him like most parents, they'd sent him to Anubis House to get rid of him.

"Did something happen?" Mara whispered putting the last plate on the wrack.

"Nothing to big." He answered trying to ignore her. He didn't want her feeling bad for him. He didn't want her charity.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked touching his arm. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine." Jerome said with a shrug turning away from her again.

"Really?" She persisted raising one eyebrow and looking at him earnestly trying to see through him to find an honest answer. "I don't need you to feel bad for me." Jerome said bitterly.

"That's not an answer." Mara pressed.

Before Jerome could stop himself he had blurted out. "My dad went to jail." He didn't know exactly why he'd decided to tell her. There was just something about her that made him want to tell her everything.

"Oh!" Mara exclaimed. He waited for her to something more but she didn't. She couldn't think of what else to say. Jerome was surprised she hadn't done what every other person had done and either ask why or told him they were sorry. They weren't actually sorry; they were just saying that as an act of pretending to care.

"Aren't you going to ask why." Jerome said sounding frustrated.

"No." Mara answered. "I won't tell anyone. I'll forget you even told me if you want."

"Honestly Mara I'm fine." Jerome lied.

"Okay whatever you say." Mara said and began heading upstairs. Jerome started watching her walk away until he remembered he was supposed to be keeping her downstairs until Fabian, Nina and Amber came down.

"Uhhh wait Mara!" Jerome called running after her. Mara spun around inspecting Jerome, surprised he ran after her.

"Yes Jerome?" She asked.

"Ummm... I would... I would really just like to..." Jerome stammered not sure completely how to distract her for just a few more minutes. What were they doing upstairs that was taking so long? "I would really just like to talk."

Mara raised her eyebrows. "Okay... what do you want to talk about."

"My... feelings?" Jerome said.

Mara laughed "Yeah right! You want to talk about your feelings." Jerome looked down feeling a little hurt. Did Mara not think he was sensitive? Well she was right but did she like sensitive. Of course not she was dating Mick! "Jerome I have to finish my homework upstairs." Mara began to head up the stairs. Jerome ran over and blocked her path though. "What are you doing?" She asked

"I need help with French homework." He blurted out. He really didn't need help with French. He did fine in the class but it was the first thing that had popped into his head.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Mara asked. "Let's go to your room and I'll help you with the homework. Jerome grinned. Alone time with Mara sounded perfect. He nodded and led the way to his room.

There was nothing inside the box that was of any importance. Not a single thing that could give them a clue of anything. It was just unimportant old pictures of Anubis House and paperwork that meant nothing to them.

"Victor must have been here already." Nina said sounding distressed.

"Oh no!" Amber said over dramatically.

"This blows." Fabian agreed.

"What do we do now?" Nina asked looking around the room for a clue or anything that could help them. Suddenly she thought of something. "Oh wait! The pillar!" She got up quickly and ran over to the pillar and pushed on it. To her dismay there was nothing new there for them to see. "Ugh." She groaned. "I wish I knew what was going to happen! Or if anything is going to happen. I'm so scared!"

"I'm sorry Nina." Fabian said walking over to her and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll be alright though I know we'll find something out."

"I feel bad we can't tell Mara." Amber said changing the subject and taking a seat on Mara's bed. "I mean if she knew she could help us and then we could-"

"Amber. The less Mara knows the safer she'll be." Fabian assured her. They all nodded not saying anything.

"We better get going." Fabian said finally.

"Yeah you're right. Hopefully Jerome didn't have too much trouble keeping Mara downstairs. She can be quiet a handful sometimes" Amber joked.

"He actually did a pretty good job though!" Nina admitted. She was not one of Jerome's biggest fans mainly because he was hard to trust. Lately he'd been proving himself in different ways to help the group. "We might have to swear him in to the club soon."

"Ugh no!" Amber complained starting downstairs. Nina followed behind her. "He's a dress thief! He almost ruined Prom!"

"Amber I can think of a lot of other thing that would have made Prom a lot worse." Fabian said, sarcasm piling his voice. Following Nina and Amber out.

"Like what?" Amber asked confused stopping and turning her head to the side like a dazed puppy.

"Like one of us dyeing!" Nina almost yelled and the lowered her voice. "Remember Rufus, killer insects, Joy, the Ankh cup?"

"Oh yeah!" Amber remembered continuing down the stairs and reaching the bottom. "I guess that would have been pretty bad too. See you guys later. Sibuna!" And she ran off to her room hurriedly.

Nina and Fabian exchanged another glance shaking their head in amazement about how stupid Amber could be sometimes. They loved her but sometimes she could be a little off.

"Sometimes I worry about her." Nina laughed. Her and Fabian made their way down to the kitchen and were surprised when they couldn't find Jerome or Mara anywhere. They heard laughing coming from the living room and were surprised to see Jerome and Mara sitting on the couch and laughing. They were sitting pretty close to each other, Jerome leaned close to Mara like he was telling her a table while she shook her head and giggled.

"Jerome!" Mara said playfully hitting his arm. Nina and Fabian looked at each other wondering what was going on. "Stop swearing in French!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jerome said laughing and apologizing. He looked up and saw Nina and Fabian and he knew that he could let Mara go upstairs now, but he didn't want to. Mara followed his gaze.

"Oh hello Nina, Fabian! Where have you two been?" Mara asked turning her head to the side with her voice cased with inquisition. She was trying to tell them that she knew they were up to something.

"Nowhere." Fabian said and in unison Nina said "Upstairs."

Then they switched and at the same time Fabian said "Upstairs" and Nina said "Nowhere."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Fabian and Nina looked around avoiding eye contact.

"Right." Mara nodded. "All right then."

"We've ummm... got to go..." Nina said grabbing Fabians hand. "Come on Fabian." And they ran out of the room quickly.

"Someday I'll figure out where they're going." Mara told Jerome. Jerome paused; he knew why they didn't tell Mara and Mick about it. But at that moment he wanted to tell Mara everything. Maybe she wouldn't believe him but at least she would know. He couldn't though the Sibuna group would murder him! Literally Patricia and Joy would kill him!

"They were probably just nowhere." Jerome assured her in a complete lie.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're kind of in their group now right?" Mara asked.

"No!" Jerome said quickly. "Not really... I mean kind of."

"Where were all of you guys at prom anyway?" Mara questioned.

"What do you mean." Jerome asked trying to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You guys were gone for ages! I was really worried about you guys." Mara told him. Jerome looked up at her, she was worried about him? No she was worried about them. She didn't really like him like that. He knew that. Why was he even trying to flirt with her? Oh yeah because she was perfect.

"You don't have to tell me I guess." Mara said looking down at her hands. Really she wanted to know what they were always doing, but she didn't want to upset Jerome. Jerome felt horrible. Maybe it was better this way though, now she'd be safe.

"Okay um back to French I guess... how would you say 'What is this'?" Mara asked changing the subject still a little upset.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Jerome recited perfectly trying to make her feel a little better.

"Jerome you speak French perfectly! You didn't need my help!" Mara announced closing her French book.

"I did... kind of." Jerome lied realizing that she might have realized what he was doing.

"Sure." She said sarcastically her tone changing a little bit.

"I don't speak as well as you do!" Jerome informed her.

"I'm not that amazing at it!" Mara blushed turning away.

"Yes you are! You're amazing." Jerome said. She looked back at him, not able to look away.

At that moment Mick walked in and saw Jerome and Mara sitting next to each other, looking thoughtfully into each other's eyes. He tensed up and felt himself get warm. They looked like they were having a good time. He immediately became jealous.

"So what's going on here?" Mick asked. Mara jumped at the sound of his voice. She realized that it looked like they were flirting. They weren't though! Mara convinced herself. They were just good friends! Right?

"I'm just helping Jerome with French." Mara tried to explain scooting away from Jerome who was enjoying himself watching them fight about him.

"It doesn't look like just French. You're sitting awfully close aren't you? And he thinks you're amazing? Just French. Do you think I'm a fool? Well I'm not!" Mick yelled storming out of the room not giving Mara a chance to explain. Mara's face fell with disappointment in herself. She felt ready to either cry or break something.

Mara and Jerome sat there for a few seconds in silence before Jerome broke out in laughter.

"Ah that was rich!" He said cracking up. "What was that? What a drama queen! Geez. Is he always that sensitive?" Jerome asked looking over at Mara. He immediately lost his smile when he saw her reaction. She was not happy.

"Jerome!" Mara said hitting him with her French book and then standing up abruptly. "Mick wait!" She chased after Mick, leaving Jerome by himself pondering what had just happened. He'd just messed up big time, what was new though? It been so rude to her yesterday, and now he'd ruined it once again.

Mara knocked on Mick's door eagerly waiting for an answer on the other side of the door.

"Go away Mara." Mick ordered with a muffled voice. Mara opened the door anyway and found Mick lying on his bed reading a sports magazine. He looked extremely upset. "Mara I really don't want to hear it." He told her.

"Mick just listen to me for five seconds!" Mara yelled surprising him. Usually Mara was just a quiet, nice and perfect and would almost never yell at him like she just had. Mick immediately stopped talking and looked at her.

"I was helping Jerome with French. That's all Mick. You can't just blame me for cheating on you for no legitimate reason! I'm not that type of girl and you know it." Jerome was standing outside the door listening to their conversation hoping to hear them breakup. He'd followed her, wanting to make sure she was okay. A weak girl was easiest to charm and woo, that was the easiest trick in the book. Now he regretted following her though. "Mick I love you! It was just Jerome I was helping! No big deal!" Jerome's heart sank. That's how she saw him then. As 'just Jerome'.

Mick stared at Mara thinking of something to say. He knew he messed up. He just liked her so much and couldn't stand to see her with another guy.

"Babe, I'm sorry. That was horrible of me." Mick apologized.

"Not your best moment." Mara admitted agreeing with him. "I forgive you though."

Jerome couldn't stand to hear it anymore. Jealousy overwhelmed him. He got up and walked to his room trying to think about anything but Mara, he couldn't do it though. Mick didn't treat Mara the way he should. She deserved more. Jerome could give her more.

Back in Mick's room Mara and Mick were kissing. Their lips met, softly he pulled her into him not pressing her lips to hard but it still felt a little rough. Mara thought Mick's kisses were perfect! Not that she'd ever kissed anyone else though. Mick and Mara fought a lot, they were just the same type of personality and sometimes that was a bad thing for them. They always made up and kissed though, and when they were together and happy it felt so nice. And Mara did love him but she hated fighting with him.

"Dude." Fabian said walking in. "Have you done Sweet's homework yet." Suddenly he realized what he had just walked into.

Mick and Mara stopped kissing, pulled away from each other and let out a small laugh. "Sorry about that man." Mick apologized to Fabian. "Just got in a little fight and are making up."

"More like making out." Fabian muttered, only Mara heard it though and began nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"What?" Mick asked not hearing what Fabian had said.

"I should go." Mara announced giving Mick one last kiss on the cheek and quickly exiting the room, feeling confident and complete.

"Bye babe!" Mick called after her. She smiled at his pet name for her. She wasn't paying attention when she ran into Victor. She screamed a little bit and backed up in surprise.

"Victor! I'm so sorry!" Mara apologized. "I wasn't paying attention and I just-"

"Get to bed! I said I wanted you all in bed early! Go to bed!" He yelled at Mara. Victor scared Mara a lot. She quickly maneuvered her way around him and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Victor was plain creepy in her opinion.

Mara brushed her hair in her room smiling, as she got ready for bed. Mick and her making up had been exceptional. She loved him. She'd almost forgotten about their fight when she remembered Jerome. She felt bad for just ditching him but Mick beckoned. He could be dramatic sometimes but she was his girlfriend and she needed to help him. She had such a nice time with Jerome too though. He acted so different around her. At school he acted rude and could be horrible, but around her he could be sweet and charming. Why?

"It's nine o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely! And then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." Mara heard Victor say in the distance she got in bed and shut off the light.

Once the kids were all in bed and he had dropped his pin, Victor moved down to the basement to work on his experiments. He wanted eternal life. He needed eternal life, without it he would fade to exist just like any other mortal on earth. He didn't want to be mortal. He could be so much more.

"Victor I have some news." Eric Sweet said appearing in the door of the dark, dingy basement. It was a mess down there and completely dungeon like and dirty.

"Yes Sweet?" Victor said sounding bored. Sweet actually somewhat cared about the students and Victor found it annoying.

"It's about a student." Mr. Sweet went on.

"Get on with it Sweet I haven't got all day!"

"Yes Victor." Mr. Sweet nodded.

"Well which student is it?" Victor yelled.

"It's Mara. Mara Jaffray." Victor stopped what he was doing and looked at Sweet with curiosity. What did Mara Jaffray have to do with anything? As far as Victor could tell Mara and Mick were the only ones in Anubis house who wasn't sneaking out all the time and didn't know anything about the society. " I've found something very interesting out about her and I think she might be the key to helping our society finally get what we're looking for."

"Go on." Victor said folding his arms over his chest and grinning. Everything was finally working out and maybe he would get his eternal life after all.

In the shadows of the basement Nina, Fabian and Amber were just reaching that bottom floor to spy on Victor. They hadn't heard the conversation about Mara and had missed what could have potentially changed everything.


End file.
